


Death

by mochiboom



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiboom/pseuds/mochiboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His chest is hollow; he has lost Jane, now Loki.  There is no doubt that his brother is gone. Gone. And he’s not coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> 02/100 of the 100 Drabble Challenge

Thor is helpless but to watch as his brother lets go of Gungnir’s handle. Helpless but to watch as he falls, plummets into the swirling vortex as the Bifrost collapses. Helpless but to scream after him, his voice echoing down, down as Loki _falls_.

Even after his father pulls him back up to the security of the ruined Bifrost road, Thor lunges for the splintered edge; it takes all of Odin’s strength to hold him back, so raw is Thor’s grief.

If Thor’s heart had splintered in his chest when Loki told him their father was dead with his wicked, silver tongue, his heart has broken now. Over and over he screams Loki’s name until his voice breaks and his throat is raw. He drops ungracefully to his knees, bows his head. Odin is silent behind him.

Loki’s helmet rests close to his knee; Thor looks at it wearily, picks it up and runs a hand reverently over the tarnished, scratched gold. Odin tugs him to his feet, a hand like iron under his elbow and Thor does not resist. The walk back to the palace is long; Thor has not the heart to use Mjolnir and his father is still weak from his Odinsleep.

Frigga rushes down the golden steps of the palace, her face shining with hope. Then she spots the battered helmet in Thor’s arms and her face crumples. Thor cannot bear to look at her; nor at Sif who descends towards him cautiously, nor to Fandral, Hogun or Volstagg. He walks past, heart heavy and shoulders burdened as if he carried the very weight of Yggdrasil on them.

His chest is hollow; he has lost Jane, now Loki. But while Midgard may yet be retrievable, there is no doubt that his brother is gone. Gone. And he’s not coming back.


End file.
